dnangelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kurenai no Tsubasa
D.N.Angel: Kurenai no Tsubasa (D·N·ANGEL〜紅の翼〜, lit. "D.N.Angel: Crimson Wings") is an adventure PlayStation 2 game published by Takara. The game was released in Japan on September 25, 2003 to coincide with the conclusion of the anime adaptation. Gameplay The game is a role-playing video game with visual novel and point and click mechanics. Dialogues alternate with levels where the player controls either Daisuke Niwa or Dark and can interact with characters, elements of background and various items. According to the player’s choices and results, different full-screen illustrations can be unlocked at the end of levels. In consequence, several playthroughs are necessary to unlock the complete gallery. Each stage also includes numerous audio collectables. Plot Prologue When Phantom thief Dark announces he will steal the Crimson Wings, he is not expecting that Krad himself will show up and put a mysterious curse on him. The artwork’s five orbs scatter in town and Risa Harada herself finds one of them.Tumblr, "(PS2) D.N.Angel: Crimson Wings Prologue", EnvyPlays, 03-17-2019, visited on 04-20-2019. Stage 1: Hajimari no Serenāde In Hajimari no serenāde (始まりのセレナーデ, lit. "Serenade of beginning"), the previous day’s events raise passion across town: police and Dark fans are eager to find the orbs. Emiko’s strategy is to wait until they are found and then… steal them, especially since Towa can’t locate them herself. The first orb resurfaces quickly: Risa announces on television she has one and begs for Dark to come look for both the item and her. Dark and Daisuke’s health progressively starts going down and Towa senses something is off, but the family still can’t figure what the curse is about. That doesn’t stop the thief from announcing he will steal the part of the Crimson Wings. After sneaking in the museum, Dark realises Risa is locked in one of the rooms. Unfortunately, freeing her only causes her to fall into a trap. Rushing out to her help, Dark confronts Satoshi Hiwatari, who is carrying the unconscious girl. The thief ultimately manages to escape with Risa and they exchange a few words when she wakes up again, much to the girl’s happiness.Tumblr, "(PS2) D.N.Angel: Crimson Wings Chapter 1", EnvyPlays, 03-30-2019, visited on 04-20-2019. Stage 2: Oyako no Kizuna The game’s second stage is titled Oyako no kizuna (親子の絆), literally "Bonds of parent and child". Examining the first gem confirms what the Niwa family suspected: the Crimson Wings do steal Dark’s powers and retrieving the five parts is necessary. The following days, Daisuke spends time with his friend Takeshi Saehara, who is more and more determined to uncover the truth about Dark and prove his worth to his father. Said father has been busy with Dark’s case and the police finally announces a new orb has been found. This time, Dark will have to steal if from the police headquarters. On the evening of the heist, the thief manages to reach the orb easily and realises it is fake. Takeshi Saehara, who infiltrated the place, announces he has a real one. Dark chases him to the roof but has to rescue him when he falls. Inspector Saehara witnesses the scene and thanks Dark before the latter escapes with the real orb. That evening, Saehara reaffirms his affection toward his son, insisting that his life is more important than any item.Tumblr, "(PS2) D.N.Angel: Crimson Wings Chapter 2", EnvyPlays, 04-16-2019, visited on 04-20-2019. Stage 3: Omoide no Teddy Bear In Omoide no teddy bear (思い出のテディーベア, lit. "Teddy bear of memories"), the Harada sisters’ birthday is coming and Satoshi, Takeshi and Daisuke are invited to the party. Surprisingly, it seems Daisuke and Dark’s feelings have reverted to how they were before as they don’t know whether they like Riku or Risa anymore. The boy paints a portrait for each girl. The day of the party arrives and the presents greatly please the twins. However, when Riku embraces her old teddy bear, reminiscing about the little boy who brought it back'Manga': Volume 6, Bonus: Riku and RisaAnime: Episode 16, I Found her, one of the orbs appears to be in the toy and threatens Daisuke’s health. He immediately announces a heist to retrieve the gem. After sneaking in the Harada household, Dark has to face Riku, who is persuaded he wants to steal another kiss from her. The thief ultimately changes back into Daisuke and Satoshi sends him home with the orb.Tumblr, "(PS2) D.N.Angel: Crimson Wings Chapter 3", EnvyPlays, 05-23-2019, visited on 05-28-2019. Stage 4: Hontō no Takaramono In Hontō no takaramono (本当の宝物, lit. "Treasure of truth"), the school’s sports festival is getting closer. Takeshi is in charge of organising the class’ performance at the cheering competition and finds an original idea: boys will dress as female cheerleaders and girls as ōendan. With Dark collecting fragments of the Crimson Wings, his and Daisuke’s strength is coming back. Finding the two last remaining orbs should lift the curse. During preparations for the festival, Daisuke learns a gem is hidden in his teachers’ locket. Dark’s heist is scheduled for the day of the event and both Niwa and Hiwatari families make an appearance to support their sons. Students defend their teacher and Dark has to challenge them: he successfully collects ingredients for Risa, takes pictures for Takeshi, defeats Riku on a race, and ultimately takes the orb before leaving.Tumblr, "(PS2) D.N.Angel: Crimson Wings Chapter 4", EnvyPlays, 05-31-2019, visited on 06-05-2019. Depending on the player’s choices in this stage, Daisuke can learn about the picture hidden in the teacher’s locket and how much the latter cares for her students. Stage 5: Kessen no Halloween In Kessen no Halloween (決戦のハロウィン, lit. “Halloween of the decisive battle”), Commissioner Hiwatari and Krad plan a final trap for Dark. Halloween celebrations are approaching, and the class decides to run an open maid café during the festival in town. Satoshi’s health is weakening as well as Daisuke’s and Krad persuades his worried host that the thief is the one truly responsible for his friend’s state. As expected, Satoshi’s strong feelings make the last gem appear. He soon challenges Dark to retrieve it on top of the clock tower on the evening of Halloween celebrations. The festival begins and, the café closed, the heist can start. Dark finds his way through the underground labyrinth leading to the tower’s entrance and fights Krad. The latter becomes furious when understanding his host’s true wish prioritises Daisuke’s safety over Dark’s destruction and attacks without consideration. When Commissioner Hiwatari appears to stop the battle, Towa has to shield him from one last attack from Krad. She is however unhurt, much to everyone’s relief. Dark gives her what remains of his magic so that she can repair the Crimson Wings. The Niwa family joins and both Hiwataris tell the artwork’s story: the Crimson Wings have the power to grant wishes, often with grim consequences. Using his own force, Krad connected them to Dark so that it could drain his energy, threatening both hosts. Towa steps in and defends the artwork: wasn’t it only a victim of its users’ wishes? She listens to its true desire, that is to depart so that it cannot cause damage again. Under everyone eyes, the grateful Crimson Wings are finally able to disappear and its curse is liftedTumblr, "(PS2) D.N.Angel: Crimson Wings Chapter 5 (FINALE)", EnvyPlays, 06-24-2019, visited on 18-07-2019.. Trivia * The game shares it’s artstyle and settings with the anime. * It mentions past events from the manga that would make it inconsistent with the anime. For example, Daisuke knows about the Hikari family or Dark used to be in love with Riku before falling for Risa. * The game is fully voiced by the anime’s voice actors. References Category:Media Guide